All for Her
by kmuscutt23
Summary: Eric seeks his revenge. Sequel to I Never Knew.


**(I do not own Divergent)**

This one shot is the sequel to I Never Knew.

 **All for Her.**

Eric didn't know how he ended up here. How could he have not known that there were actual people outside of the city? Amar was looking at him his face wearing an expression he couldn't quite comprehend. Which is pretty good for someone who should be dead. As David explained what they do and how his entire life was an experiment he couldn't help but ask himself why these people didn't stop the devastation that Jeanine put into fruition causing the population to lose so many of the Divergents that these people obviously covet.

"So you're telling me that you guys can see into the city, I want to see Tris. I need to know that she is okay." At this everyone became silent and the room became heavy with unspoken words. He looked at everyone and quickly became angry with confusion. Finally Matthew came from around the desk and grabbed Eric's arm dragging him from the room. "Where are we going?" He demanded pulling his arm from Matthew's grasp.

"I'm showing you what you need to see... You aren't going to like it but apparently I am the only one who thinks you deserve to know." He nodded his head to Matthew and followed him willingly through the maze that was the building. Matthew buzzed the door open and pulled out a chair for him in front of a monitor. "Before I turn this on I need you to promise that no matter what you see that you will not destroy my lab." Eric looks at him quizzically but nods his head dread filling his very being.

Matthew hits a button and the screen comes to life the image displayed on the screen was the last time that he had seen Tris as they reached the fence and kissed as he walked through. Matthew fast forwarded until Tris reached the Dauntless compound and in seconds she is surrounded by five people. Four, Christina, Zeke, Uriah and Edward. He watched as Four was yelling and pushed her to the ground and a lump caught in his throat. "Is there anyway to hear what they are saying?"

Matthew hit a button and he can hear Four ask Tris, "how long?" As the muzzle of the gun is pointed directly at her forehead. A small mischievious smile plays on her lips and she says, "always." Almost instantaneously the sound of the gun firing mixed with the sight of Tris falling forward has anger and hurt coursing through his veins. His face maintains a slightly angry facade as a plan formulates in his mind.

A single tear trickles down his face and Matthew hands him a tissue. "You're taking this better than I thought you would." He tosses the tissue in the trash and asks to be shown to a room. "I just need to process this." After making a call to David to ask where he wanted to put Eric Matthew led him to a room that was much like his one in Dauntless it was open and had a bathroom off the side and a kitchenette in the larger area. He glanced at it said thank you to Matthew and sat down at the bar in front of the kitchen area.

He pulled his notebook out and made notes to plot his revenge. Writing out the list of names that he would be eliminating. Eric patiently waited for 2 days before attempting to make his escape back to the city until he was sure that they were sure that he was doing okay. They put him on as security and he fought hard to contain his glee when they gave him a night shift at the gate.

Eric couldn't believe how easy it was to evade his cohort at the gate and he sprinted towards the city hoping that they wouldn't catch up to him. He made it past Amity and back inside the fence utterly perplexed as to why the code was not changed yet. It was the first thing he would have done had he been in charge. Of course now the city was being run by someone who had been factionless for almost 10 years so he could see why they wouldn't think of something like that.

Eric made his way to the Dauntless compound making sure to avoid all the areas that he knew would show up on surveillance and made his way up to the offices. He remembered there were skeleton keys to all of the apartments in there and he would need those to start his plan. Eric grabbed the ring and slinked back to his apartment hoping that no one had occupied it yet.

When he opened the door it was visibly destroyed but it seemed like everything was still there. So he made his way to his room and showered and got changed so he could be fresh for the hunt. Eric decided instead to stay there for the remainder of the night and put his plans into action after the sun set the next day. He jumped into bed and as he drifted off visions of Tris swam into his unconsciousness.

He woke up hoping that she would be by his side once again but unfortunately for him dreams did not cross into reality. He remembered the feel of her lips on his and her soft creamy skin as they showed the love they had for each other. This fueled his anger and hatred even more and after he dressed for the day he sat at his table and hashed out his plan once again. Zeke would be the easiest if he was still living with his girlfriend in the same room so he planned that one first closely followed by Christina whom he knew was still sleeping in the transfer dorm. The only one he was going to let live was Uriah because he flipped out after Four pulled the trigger.

Edward and Four were going to be the hardest because of their skill and finding Edward would be like finding a needle in a haystack but he had to because Four was going last if he had to die in order to kill him he would. Her death needed to be avenged. Eric stayed as silent as possible for the day and when 11:30 hit he prepared himself to get going. He donned a longsleeved black shirt under his signature black vest and after pulling on his cargo pants he strapped a gun to his leg and his favorite knife nestled in it's secret compartment on the inside of his vest.

Eric snuck out of his apartment at 12:30 and stealthily made his way to Zeke's apartment. He looked around to make sure that no one was coming and placed his ear to the door to listen for noise inside. All he heard were snores coming from inside, not quite trusting that Zeke was not alone Eric quietly grabbed the key he would need from his pocket and let himself inside. The interior was bathed in darkness but he saw movement on the couch.

Moving closer Eric saw it was Uriah sleeping there and grabbed his notebook from his pocket and wrote Uriah a short message apologizing for what needed to be done to his brother and thanking him for trying to protect Tris. He placed the note on the table directly in front of Uriah and tiptoed his way to the bedroom. Zeke was alone, he wondered idly what had happened to Shauna but shut the thought off as he walked over to the side of the bed that Zeke was currently inhabiting.

Eric prepared to wake Zeke but needed to have his knife in place. He stuck his hand into the back of his vest and gripped the handle. Leaning close to Zeke's ear his whispered "this is for Tris." Zeke's eyes flew open and as he opened his mouth to yell Eric's quick hands moved the knife to his throat and severed his vocal cords. "How could you just stand by and let him kill her, the woman he supposedly loved? You deserve to go to hell for what you have done." With those words Eric plunged the knife into Zeke's heart and watched as the lights left his eyes.

After leaving the apartment he knew what he was doing was wrong but to him he knew he was doing right by her. These people pretended to be her friends and just stood idly by as he shot her between the eyes. His feet carried him swiftly to the transfer dormitory and when he opened the door he was pleasantly surprised to find that Christina was the only one in there. Once more he quietly entered the room and grabbed the tape he held in his cargo pocket and bound her hands together carefully ensuring she was still sleeping and then removed a smaller piece from the roll and slapped it onto her mouth.

She woke up with a start and her eyes grew wide as she took in Eric's form. "Why didn't you help her? Why didn't you stop him? You were supposed to be her friend. Her best friend and you just stood there while that bullet entered her brain." He bound her feet as his speech went on and she got in a good kick before he finally got them together. He then lifted her to his shoulders and walked from the room.

When they arrived at the chasm he was immediately brought back to the day in training when he held her over it daring her to hold on for her life. Now, he wasn't going to give her that opportunity. Eric lifted Christina off of his shoulders and set her on her feet and then looked her in the eyes and pushed her backwards into the chasm smiling as she fell. "You should have taken care of her."He turned and began to run he wanted to make sure he got out of the compound before daybreak. He needed to find someone that he could trust to tell him where to find the people that he needed and he resolved to find Marcus Eaton knowing that he was somewhere in the city.

It took Eric three additional days to find Marcus and once he did the spiral that he felt in his stomach upon learning that Edward was dead was nauseating. When Marcus asked him why he was so interested in where his son was he looked the man straight in the eye and told him the truth. Eric, not truly understanding the depravity of the man before him was almost appalled when he told him that he was holed up in Erudite with Evelyn. "Why did you willing give me that information? Don't you care one iota for your son?" At this Marcus had laughed almost uncontrollably and for once Eric felt a tinge of sadness for Four.

It was short lived and as he turned to walk away his demeanor changed. Eric meant for this to be his last stand. He didn't want to survive, not without her, but he also wanted to make sure that Four was dead as well. He returned to the house that he had shared that last time with Tris and waited until morning. He packed his things and once again strapped his gun to his leg and instead of putting his longer knife behind his back he opted for 2 smaller throwing knives that he had received from Max on his first day as an official leader.

Eric walked through the streets of the city, not hiding, not caring who saw. He wanted this show down with Four to be public. He knew he would not let anyone else take Eric down it was something he had wanted for too long. Stepping up the great steps to the Erudite complex he watched as he was surrounded by Dauntless soldiers their weapons trained on him. Four stepped from the front door a wide smile on his face.

As he grew closer Eric deliberately placed both hands behind his back in his usual leader stance and waited for the right moment. Four was 10 feet away from him and he began to speak. "Why have you come here? How can you show your face here after you killed her?" At this Eric laughed and pulled the device from his pocket bringing the screens in the square to life. The video that Matthew had showed him was on it and as he pressed play he heard gasps grow through the Dauntless soldiers.

"This is who you choose to lead you. He has lied to you and betrayed people that should have trusted him. Let me handle your problem and I can vow that you will never see me again." Half of the soldiers lowered their weapons and several others seemed to be in deep discussion. He always kept eyes on Four and when his hand reached for his gun Eric's followed to his own. Suddenly shots rang out and he threw his knife directly at Four's skull he felt the bullet penetrate him and his breathing was ragged.

He looked up and resolved to let go as Four's eyes stared at him even in death taunting him. He smiled knowing that he completed his goal and as the cold spread through his body all he could think was "I did it baby, I got them for you. No one else will have to suffer because of the people that betrayed you." As he thought the words Tris stepped towards him and lifted him from the ground. Eric looked down at himself perished on the ground but all that emanated through him was happiness that he was with her once again.


End file.
